


Over Gravity

by Holy_Moly_Batman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banshee Moira O'Deorain, Dream demon sombra, F/M, Gravity Falls AU, I'm typing this on a IPod don't expect it to be good, M/M, Monsters, Slow Updates, grandma ana, grandpa reinhardt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Moly_Batman/pseuds/Holy_Moly_Batman
Summary: Jesse Mcree and his brother Genji are shipped off to live in the small town of gravity falls. Though it seems like your average little town, something lurks just beneath the surface and with a flip of a page from a strange book they found, Jesse and Genji are ready to uncover all the towns secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted todo something random and this came out. It's all typed on an IPod from 2003 so there will be errors, I deeply apologize

Jesse Mcree was barely seventeen when he was shipped off to live in Gravity Falls With his great uncle Reinhardt. Jesse was exited. Maybe too exited. He over estimated how his stay would be. Imagining how the supposed "Mystery Shack" that Reinhardt and his wife Ana lived and worked in for more of a cabin, rather than the actual run down shack it was.

The S in Shack seemed barely to be hanging on...

Jesse was none the less overjoyed to be here. He stepped out of his great uncles rusty car and took a deep breath of the wild pine-tree air. Reinhardt patted him on the back. "Ana and I still have to work for another hour, I have a tour coming in half an hour actually. So why don't you look around? Enjoy yourself."

Jesse smiled and ran off. A second occupant of the vehicle stepped out. Genji. Jesses adoptive brother. "What fun am I supposed to have in this jungle?" He spat. Genji was sixteen and never stepped away from his phone, computer, or millions of arcade games he had at home. He was actually the reason they were here. 

Their fathers, Gabriel Reyes Morrison, and Jack Reyes Morrison, had sent them here to "get some fresh air." The comment had Genji rolling his eyes all the way to Gravity Falls. If he wanted fresh air, he could have just stepped outside the house for five seconds. 

Reinhardt looked down at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes for the second time today and headed off into the forest with his brother.

"Why did father have to send us here?" He complained as he stepped on the fifth decomposed log. His grey shoes sunk deep into the log and he felt himself tumble forward. Quickly, he grabbed a nearby branch, which was actually a lever and Genji found out too late as it pulled down with him.

"You alright Genji?" Jesse asked, picking him up from the ground. Only to immediately drop him as soon as he saw what the lever activated. The tree itself seemed to have been made of metal and a compartment had slid open, revealing a dirty red journal. 

Jesse grabbed it and stared intensely at its magnificent cover. On the front of the book was a large gold hand, all five fingers cut to look like they were covered in fur and a large number three was placed in the middle. "What in tarnation is this?" Jesse asked, flipping around the pages. 

Each page was covered in drawings and writing. Perfectly detailed. The very first page included a drawing of a circle with a female character with long hair but half of her head was shaved, and a coat. She was surrounded by other pictures, a skull with a X over one eye, an eyepatch, a hammer, a bow, a katana, an icicle, a spider, a clock, and finally the same symbol as that on the front of the journal.

"Genji look at this. It's real weird." Genji had just finished pulling himself off the forest floor and looked over "ah yes, a drawing. How weird." He stated sarcastically. "No, I mean. It kinda looks like some sorta acult book, yeah?" 

"Yes, and what do you believe they worship? The overly punk lady?" Genji referred to the woman in the center of the circle. "Whatever." Jesse frowned and flipped to some other pages "this whole book's on supernatural things here in Gravity Falls." 

"You wanna... Go and maybe check if these are ligit tips?" 

"Not particularly, no."

"Too bad, yer apart of this now, and are forced to come with." Jesse ordered, he grabbed Genjis arm and dragged him off to wherever the journal instructed.

"What should we check out first?" He asked, flicking through the pictures. He came across another drawing of the lady from the circle, in bold next to her it said "DO NOT SUMMON, MOST IMPORTANTLY DO NOT MAKE A DEAL WITH HER!" In red ink. 

"Wanna try an summon her?" Genji glared at him.

"Are you somewhat or fully stupid?" 

Jesse shrugged "we can still try." 

"How about we look for this thing instead." Genji pointed to a drawing of what looked like a small human with long hair and four triangle tattoos on its cheeks, it was labeled "Gremlin". 

"Yeah ok. That could be fun. It says that they're found surrounded by pink or white bunny rabbits and to trap one you can leave a bag of chips in a cage and it'll just walk right in. Only one has been spotted in Gravity Falls, that or they all look the same." Jesse looked at Genji "you got a trap on ya?" 

"Do I look like I am carrying a trap? Just use a stick and a box. When it comes it'll just knock over the stick and the box will fall and we will run and trap it." 

"I guess that works." 

They nodded in agreement, though Genji was reluctant he did want to see if this journal was hog wash, or if it did indeed contain truths about Gravity falls. If so, then maybe their stay wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

They headed back to the shack, grabbed a box and a bag of chips, with Ana's permission of course, and headed off to catch a Gremlin. 

"Alright, so, just put the bag of chips here..." Jesse placed the closed bag of chips underneath the propped up box "and now we wait." They hid in some bushes that were close enough to run and jump on the box.

After ten minutes. Nothing happened.

After twenty minutes. Still nothing.

The clock was nearing forty and Genji was growing impatient.

"Brother. We have grabbed a book of lies." Jesse looked sadly at the page with the Gremlin picture. "Should we just eat the chips?" Genji nodded.

Jesse headed over to the bag, picked it up, and opened it. Not a second after he did, he was tackled by a creature barely thirty centimeters tall. It grabbed the bag of chips, jumped onto the ground, and was unlucky enough to run right under the boys trap.

Jesse leaped onto the box and held it down. Genji helped. 

"Not a book of lies now is it?!?" Jesse laughed triumphantly.

"Well, what do you say we do with it now." Genji said impassively.

"We very well can't sit on this dirty box the rest of our lives!" This got Jesse to think.

"Do you have a piece of paper?"

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know, so we can slide it under and move it somewhere." 

"Jesse, this isn't a spider we caught with a glass." Genji half yelled as he ejected himself from the vicinity of the box.

Jesses mouth opened to reply but he was interrupted by a shrill accented "NERF THIS!" As the gremlin busted out of the box and hit its head on Jesses chin. Essentially knocking itself out cold.

"Heh. Looks like everything worked out just fine." Jesse said rubbing the injured bottom of his jaw.

"You're stupid."

"Yeah, and you were gonna let this thing go free." Jesse picked it up and set it on his head, tucking it safely under his signature cowboy hat. He made sure to give it it's bag of chips.

"I think I'll keep it."

"You can't be serious."

Jesse straighten his poncho. "Wanna go check out the town?" 

"With that thing under your hat? You know what, yes. But only because I want to see how stupid you look when it wakes up and you're taking a piss."

"Then it would seem it's settled"

Genji audibly sighed and followed Jesse through the thick woods back to civilization.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Jesse head off to explore the town.

"So. Does your book have anything on the town?" Genji leaned over Jesses shoulder. 

"Yeah, something about a devil worshipping group somewhere by the lake, a doctor who just happens to show up at the right time and looks a lot like an angel, says the doc had a kid, and 'nother page sayin something bout not trusting anyone."

"Angel doctors an Satan worshippers? How fun."

"Wanna go check out the Satan worshippers?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Doctor it is then." Jesse marched around town, dragging the reluctant Genji with him all the while. Eventually they stopped in front of the clinic doors. 

"So what, you just want to go in and ask if there is a doctor around who looks like an angel?"

"I was thinking I could kick you and then we wait."

Genji didn't hesitate to kick Jesse in the balls. Jesse yelped in pain and held his hands over the injured area. At that moment, a blonde woman, who looked to be around the same age as the two boys, came out of the clinic.

Although she wasn't wearing any uniform Genji knew this was the person they had been looking for. She was positively angelic. Her blonde hair pulled into a professional yet casual ponytail, her bangs hanging slightly over her right eye. From a certain angle it looked like she had a halo over her head.

"Are you alright?" She asked Jesse concerned.

"Yess'm" he said through pursed lips and he fell to his knees, nearly crying.

"Are you sure?" Jesse nodded.

"Actually I think he suffers from stupidity." Genji pointed out.

The woman laughed softly "well there certainly is no cure for that."

"He found a book saying there was an angelic doctor here, and wanted to test that theory. Must be true because you really look like an angel." Genji flirted.

Her eyes widened slightly and he could basically see the gears turning in her head. "How preposterous, there are no angels here." She probably didn't mean for it to come off as ominous as it did.

"What is you name? I don't recall seeing you here before?" She asked.

"I am Genji, this is my brother Jesse."

"Angela-" Genji tried hard not to laugh at how much more that made her suspect to being an angel "-so you two are brothers?" She asked confused.

"Adopted." He nodded "we have two fathers, and I don't think I need to explain how that works towards baby making."

"So where are you from?" 

"Piedmont California."

As Jesses pain leased he stood up an outstretched his hand for a shake.

"Howdy m'lady" she was hesitant to shake as for the fact that hand had just been used to hold his groin. Grabbing his wrist instead she shook firmly.

"So what brings you to Gravity Falls?"

"Well our fathers figured it would benefit us to get away from anything electronic." Genji answered.

"Mostly for him though." Jesse nudged his side hard and whispered in his ear "that's payback you bastard" Genji only replied with a nervous laugh. This was better then putting snakes in his pillowcase, which Jesse had done on more than one occasion.

"Well it was nice meeting you.-" Angela said and gave a small wave "however, I have some work to do, I hope we meet again." She said and puttered off an the boys said their farewells.

"You liiiike her." Jesse cooed.

"Shut up nut hands." 

"Nut hands?" Jesse looked at his hands and frustratedly wiped them on his poncho.

"Ain't nuthin on my hands, I am wearin pants you know."

"What no underwear?" Genji said smugly, turning to walk down the road.

"Yes of course!" Keeping a frown on his face Jesse walked beside him.

"Y'know what, Imma summun that lady an I bet she'll curse you or sumthn."

"Summon her an I kill you in your sleep." Jesse flipped him off and the next few moments were silent.

"Well where'd you wanna go now?"

"I don't know, anything other than demon worshippers in that book?" Jesse flipped through pages.

"I mean there's a lot in here..." He landed on a particular page. "He'll yeah, this one!" Genji leaned in to see the page.

"I'm not dealing with aliens today. They look slimy." 

"Fine. Then how bout we hunt a banshee?"

"What's a banshee?"

"Somethin like a floating lady I think." Jesse pressed his face towards the book trying to find out more.

"She's somewhere by a creek or swamp. On this here map, I think just a mile or two north east, past the edge of the town."

"Well alright then lets go before it starts getting late." Genji followed close behind Jesse, who had now taken the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't know what else to add to it.


	3. Chapter 3

The ground beneath their feet was getting muddy and Jesses boots were less cowboy leather than they were slightly wet dirt.

"This was a right stupid idea."

"That's how we know it came from you." Jesses hat had begun to stir, they suddenly remembered the small creatures they had captured.

"Uh, I feel it's hands all over my hair." Jesse murmured. It mustered up the strength to push up the cowboys headgear and hop out. It landed in the mud and sunk deep deep down.

"Well that's one way to capture it." Genji remarked. "What was it again? A leprichon?"

"Nah, those are Scottish." Jesse pointed out "I think it was a-"

Jesse was interrupted by a shrill nails on a chalkboard voice. 

"I'm Irish!" Both boys looked to the small creature.

"How can such a small thing be so loud?"

"Small, who are you calling small!?!" There was a rustling in the bushes behind them and they turned to see a tall grey haired hag step out.

"Holy shit." Jesse was petrified.

"I think we found our banshee."

"Good of you to know what I am." Her voice softened up. "Most people assume I'm just an ugly woman. Would you like to come back to my place for some tea?"

"I've come this far I don't see why not." Genji shrugged. "C'mon Jesse. Take your thing with you." He pointed to the small creature in the mud.

The banshee led them both over and under a assortment of tree roots, all covered in their own disgusting moss. They traveled over a cobbled bridge to a surprisingly large hut.

"Now, before I invite you in, mind telling me your names?" She asked, her long fingernails pointing between the two of them.

"Genji-" he pointed to himself "Jesse."he pointed at his brother. 

"Don't forget Diva!" Jesse held up the small creature which was waving its tiny arms around trying to escape.

"You named it Diva? Why not something more subtle like Hana?" 

"Diva is a good name, you're just mean." He hugged the small creature.

"Yes... Well anyways, I am Moira O'Deorain." She led them both inside. The walls were ratty and covered in slightly less moss than the roots outside, though it was fine as they were covered nearly entirely by shelves holding both books and mysterious potions.

"I'll go fix some tea, any preferences?"

"Do you have chai?" Genji asked.

"None for me, an I don't think Diva likes tea either, ain't that right?" He poked one of the triangles on her cheek.

Moira walked over to a much cleaner part of the room, there sat one counter top and a wood burning over. Upon the counter was a rudimentary chemistry set, and vials filled to the brim the the yellow and purple liquid. She pulled out a old kettle from a cupboard and poured a kosher water into it. She left it on the stove to boil. As for mugs she had pulled out two mugs both with the words "coffee break" scratched out and "tea time" carved in underneath. She then moved over to sit with the boys.

They sat in silence for a good minute.

"What have you there?" She pointed to Diva.

"I can't remember what it was but we caught it." Jesse replied. "I got a book tellin me how to find it and catch it."

"A book?" She seemed confused.

"Well more of a journal really, it's got all these notes and stuff." She stood up abruptly and floated over to one of the bookcases. She reached to the top where a lonely book sat.

"Did it look like this?" She held up the cover, sure enough it had the same furry hand plastered onto it, but with a number 1 in the middle.

"Yeah!" Jesse pulled out his.

"Brilliant, I've been liking for this for years, the second-" she looked at it closer. "This is the third book. There are three?" Moira slumped back in her seat.

"What the deal with these books anyways?" Jesse shifted Diva to under his other arm.

"Well this one had all sorts of recipes for potions, that is all these bottles you see around you; however, I was never able to complete the potions and I thought it must continue in a second book. It would seem you have the third though." She tapped her hand to her chin.

"Well you can look through it if ya want, we just wanna keep finding the things in there." She nodded a thanks.

"Is it all right if I return this to you tomorrow? You'll just need to drop by." She looked expectant.

"Sure, I don't mind comin back here, just lemme get a picture of that map then we'll know we're to go." Jesse bent over and slid his phone out of his pocket. With one finger he slid up the camera and took a picture.

The tea finished and they talked about who the author may be while they drank. Moira theorized it was one of the settlers who came to gravity falls and explored all the strange on goings, though she doesn't remember talking to any settlers they must have watched her from afar and noted where she lived. The boys agreed with her theory as it seemed the most logical.

"See you tomorrow Moira." Jesse yelled from outside her house. Diva had fallen asleep and he was carrying her like a baby.

"Yes boys, see you then." Moira slid the door shut. She moved back to her counted and took in the books information. Copying each page to her own paper. She stopped on the one about the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If Moira is ooc I'll probably write more into her when I think of it. For now she's just the nice banshee who lives in the swamp


End file.
